


Spider-Woman

by marvelwlw



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Peter's sister, you also have the same powers as him. One day you're helping Yuri, your girlfriend, with a crime. You end up getting hurt.
Relationships: Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Spider-Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

“Seriously Pete, you and MJ need a vacation.” You said to your brother. 

Earlier that morning Peter had came over to your apartment. You’re really glad your girlfriend had left your apartment early to go to work before he showed up. 

Peter sighed before sitting down on your couch. “I know. It’s just crime never ends. The city needs both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman.” 

“We do make a great team.” You chuckled. “But you need to spend some time with MJ, you both deserve it.”

“You deserve to take a break too you know.” He said.

Even though you were a little older than Peter he still looked after you and protected you. “I know.”

Peter looked around your apartment and saw some clothes that didn’t belong to you. He knew you were dating someone but whenever he asked you who it was, you didn’t tell him much.

The thing was he already knew her, well Spider-Man knew her. When you and Peter started working with Yuri you felt a pull towards her. You wanted to get to know her outside of being Spider-Woman. One day you had bumped into her at a coffee shop, weeks later you shyly asked her out on a date. You’ve been dating since. 

You looked at your brother and saw the look on his face, you immediately knew he was going to ask about your girlfriend again. “Before you ask anything, I’ll tell you who she is when the time is right okay?”

He knew he wasn’t going to get anything more from you about that so he just nods. “So you really think MJ and I should take a little vacation?”

“I do.” You nod. “After everything we’ve been through you both need to take a break, even if you’re just going to her place and watching movies.” He goes to say something but you stop him. “Don’t worry about the city, Spider-Woman’s got this.” You smirked.

“I have no doubt about that.” He chuckled. “Thanks (Y/N).” He pulled you into a hug.

**xxxxx**

You were fixing a few little things on your web shooters when your phone went off, letting you know that something was going on at a police precinct. You grabbed your phone and realized that it was the precinct where Yuri worked.

You quickly suit up and jump out of your window and started swinging towards the precinct as fast as you could. You hoped you were able to get there before anything bad happened.

As soon as you got there you saw Yuri behind a police car. You landed on the car. “Yuri, what’s going on?”

She looked up. “Spider-Woman, I’m glad you’re here.” She looked around and noticed you were alone. “Where’s Spider-Man? You two usually work together.”

“I know, he’s busy with something else at the moment so it’s just me.” You looked towards the precinct for a second before looking back at her. “How can I help?” 

Whenever you had to work with her as Spider-Woman it was hard to act like you two weren’t dating but she didn’t know you were Spider-Woman yet.

“We have officers trapped on top and inside the building. If you could get them to safety that would be great.”

“I’m on it, just leave it to me captain.” You give her a quick salute before shooting a web and swinging to the top of the building. 

You saw some enemies with rocket launchers, you quickly used your impact webs to take them out. You easily landed on the roof. “Sorry guys but I’m going to ask you to stand down.” You said to the other enemies.

“It’s Spider-Woman!” 

“Get her!” They started running towards you. 

“Well so much for the easy way.” You started taking out the enemies one by one. “You know this would be easier for everyone if you would’ve just listened!”

Once the enemies on the roof were dealt with you quickly went over to the police officers. “Everyone alright?” 

“We’re fine, thanks Spider-Woman.” One said. “But they said they put an explosive in the building.”

“What?!” Your eyes widened. “Okay, let’s get you down from here and I’ll take care of the explosive and get everyone else to safety.”

Once you were able to get the officers to the ground you quickly went inside the building, you took care of the enemies and quickly got everyone out of the building. 

When you got to the explosive you noticed there wasn’t much time left on the timer to be able to disarm it. “Shit! Okay time for plan b.” You used your web shooters to cover the explosive in webs.

Once it was covered in enough webs you grabbed it and ran out of the building, you shot a web so you could get high enough in the air to be able to throw it as high as you could so that when it went off no one would get hurt.

But that didn’t go as planned. You were able to throw it but when it went off you were still a little close to it. The blast ended up sending you flying back down to the ground. You tried to shoot a web to a building to catch yourself. You were able to do that but not for long, before you knew it you hit the ground.

**xxxxx**

You groaned as you started swinging a way from the hospital. You couldn’t stay there much longer, the doctors wanted you to stay longer but you had to get home.

After your fall you had some bruised ribs, you were lucky. But you knew you’d be fine. It’s not like you haven’t had bruised ribs before. Yuri was the one who found you and took you to the hospital.

As soon as you got to your apartment you quickly took a shower and got changed. You hid your suit and web shooters right after changing. You finally laid down on your bed. 

“Pete is going to be worried once he finds out, if he hasn’t already found out.” You groaned, you gently placed a hand over your bruised ribs.

Suddenly you heard your apartment door open, you knew it was your girlfriend. After dating for six months you gave her a key to your apartment. You carefully sat up just as she walked into the bedroom. 

“Hey babe, I heard what happened.” You got off the bed and walked over to her, kissing her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, everyone at the precinct is fine.” She sighed before resting her forehead against yours. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

You nod. “When you get out we can cuddle in bed if you want.”

Yuri smiled. “That would be amazing.” She kissed you again before going into the bathroom.

When the door closed your jaw clenched. You weren’t sure how you were going to hide this from her. You went back over to your bed and sat down while you waited for Yuri.

Once she got out you laid down and opened your arms for her, she walked over and climbed into your arms. You kissed her forehead. “I love you and I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“I love you too.” She moved a little in your arms but while she moved she accidentally hit your ribs. 

Your eyes shut as pain went through you, you tried so hard to hide it but Yuri could tell you were in pain. She grabbed the bottom of your shirt, she lift it up and saw your side.

“Baby what happened-” She cut herself off, her eyes widened when she realized something. “You’re her.”

“Yuri I can explain.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She frowned.

“It’s not because I didn’t want to, I did.” You began to sit up, Yuri helped you sit up. “I couldn’t tell anyone, if I did and my enemies found out who I was then the people that I love would be in danger.” You looked down. “I know you could take care of yourself but if anyone found out that you were dating Spider-Woman than all my enemies would be going after you and I-”

Yuri cut you off by placing a kiss on your lips. “I’m hurt that you didn’t tell me but understand why.” 

You let out a sigh of relief, you move so you could rest your head on her shoulder. Yuri starts running her fingers through your hair.

“But since you left the hospital earlier than you were supposed to, I’m going to be taking care of you.” She kissed your forehead.

You chuckled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You pulled her into a loving kiss.


End file.
